1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to remote insertion devices, and more specifically, to a device for remotely inserting a skid on a rail head in order to prevent movement of a mine rail car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In any mining process, the mineral must first be mined, and then transported to the surface after which the mineral may be shipped to customers. When mining a bulk material such as coal, the mined mineral is typically transported to the surface whereupon the mineral is further processed, and then shipped to the customer.
Methods exist to load the bulk mineral onto a series of mine rail cars while in the mine, and also to control movement of the mine rail cars once they have been transported to the surface. Additionally, methods exist to control the movement of rail cars containing the processed mineral while the rail cars await shipment to the customer.
Loading of the mine rail cars is a continuous process. The loading area is typically along a portion of a rail spur upon which mine rail cars have been positioned. The rail spur follows the terrain of the mine, and contains grades as well as level stretches. As the location of the mining area changes, so does the loading area. The loading area must frequently be located on a grade, and at times the grade is severe. Conveyors move the mined mineral to the underground loading area and dumps the mineral into a loading hopper positioned above the rail spur of the loading area from which the mineral is then discharged into a mine rail car.
The mine rail cars must be positioned beneath the loading hoppers, and must be repositioned as each rail car is filled. The cars are initially positioned with a first car underneath the loading hopper. Car spotters positioned between the rail spur are caused to contact with mine rail car frames by hydraulical actuators and are used to position the mine rail cars beneath the loading hopper by pushing the cars on the rail spur which may be along a level area or on a down grade, depending upon the location of the loading area. However, the typical car spotter has provisions only for "pushing" contact with the mine car, and is not rigidly attached to the mine car. Therefore, car spotters cannot control the forward movement of mine rail cars. A stopping means is therefore required to prevent the mine rail cars from rolling out of control.
Skids are frequently used as the stopping means. The skids are inserted on a rail head of the rail tracks at the loading area to contact with a wheel of the mine rail car, thereby interfering with the path of travel of the wheel, thereafter stopping the rotation of the wheel. By preventing rotation of the wheel, movement of the mine cars can be slowed, and eventually stopped, preventing a runaway car situation. Skids are also used as a safety stopping means for the mine cars once the filled mine rail cars have been transported to side spurs where they are stored waiting collection and transportation to the surface where the mined mineral is processed.
A problem exists in the placement of skids behind the wheels of a mine rail car. There is a significant possibility of harm to the operator who must manually insert the skids in place on the rail head upon which the mine rail cars may be moving. Moreover, the skids must be removed from the rail head to permit movement of the mine rail cars. Instances in which the operator has been dragged by the cars or who has had fingers or hands caught underneath the wheels of the mine rail car have been known to occur.
Skids are additionally used as the safety stopping means for rail cars containing the processed mineral awaiting transportation to the surface. Many filled mine cars are frequently queued in the mines facility on rail spurs. The same safety hazard exists here for the operator who must insert the skid onto the rail head as well as remove the skid from the rail head.
Therefore, what is needed is a device which allows safe insertion of a skid behind a wheel of a mine rail car and/or an effective skid construction to permit reliable removal of the skid from the rail head.